Going Invisible 2
Going Invisible 2 is the eighth song on ''In League with Dragons''. Lyrics Look in the center where the cinders blaze Sift through the shadows for days Look in the corners, but you can't see me You can't see me I'm free I'm gonna burn it all down today, down today, okay I'm gonna burn it all down today And sweep all the ashes away Count up the keepsakes in the cabinets The keyboards and the chemistry sets Look in the attic where the blinds are drawn You won't find me I'm gone I'm gonna burn it all down today, down today, okay I'm gonna burn it all down today And sweep all the ashes away Etch an outline on your heart I'm gonna blow the whole circus apart Reckon the remnants when they land at last The shattered aftermath of the blast Look for me everywhere the burn marks form Trying to find a place to keep warm I'm gonna burn it all down today, down today, okay I'm gonna burn it all down today And sweep all the ashes away I'm gonna burn it all down today, down today, okay I'm gonna burn it all down today And sweep all the ashes away I'm gonna burn it all down today, down today, okay I'm gonna burn it all down today And sweep all the ashes away Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song * The chorus resembles that of Going Invisible, an unreleased outtake from Get Lonely. Live Shows this Song Was Played at * 2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ * 2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC * 2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON * 2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON * 2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH * 2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN * 2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN * 2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL * 2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue * 2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD * 2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA * 2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA * 2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY * 2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC * 2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT * 2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT * 2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video